misremembered_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Royale Rules
Character creation rules vary with time and campaign in the Misremembered Realms. These rules cover characters created within The Society Battle Royale setting for online campaigns run by The Great and Terrible NecroMage, currently in it's first iteration. Ability Scores, HP and Level Characters will begin play at level 6 and will not level for the duration of the battle. Characters receive maximum HP for their hit die at each level. This helps lengthen combat between players and lessen the gap between warriors and casters. Familiars, Eidolons, Animal Companions and Mounts will also receive maximum HP. Ability scores are generated using a High Fantasy level purchase or "point buy" system as outlined here . (Remember that at level 4, you receive +1 to any stat.) DM's Note: There will be a period before the battle begins where participants can try to impress the members of the society in exchange for boons, which will primarily be based on Charisma, associated skills and the individual's roleplayed personality. There are groups of intelligent monsters and settlements within the battlefield, and the ability to survive the hostile environment the battle takes place in will also be relevant, so designing solely around combat situations may not be the best decision. Then again, it might be, who knows! Races The following races automatically make for acceptable player characters: *Humans *Halflings *Elves *Half-Elves *Dwarves *Gnomes *Half-Orcs In addition, due to the planeswalking nature of the Society, I will be more lenient with variant or monstrous races as PCs than usual, but it has to be run past me beforehand for game balance or just being too disruptive. DM's Note: Because of the wide array of potentially permitted races and certain racial favored class bonuses benefiting casting outside of the use of Spheres, the alternate favored class bonuses certain races get for certain classes are disallowed. Favored class bonuses are thus always either skill points or hit points. Classes All spellcasting classes use the Spheres of Power system, as that is how magic operates within the Misremebered Realms. Players are free to take drawbacks and boons as they desire regardless of class. Players are also permitted to use the Spheres of Might system for their martial characters, but this will not be mandatory. DM's Note: The Alchemist and the Investigator are not considered casting classes and are played using their normal rules and formulae list. This is meant to create a unique feel that helps differentiate what they do from magic. DM's Note: Although there will be intelligent NPCs in the battlefield, fellow participants will be immune to "metagamey" charm effects (Amnesia, Enthrall, Inception, Read Mind) and players are, as always, immune to having their behaviour persuaded or controlled by the social skills (effects like bluffing in combat and using intimidate to impose penalties are still valid) so bear this in mind before opting to make a "diplomancer" build. Non Casting Classes *Alchemist *Barbarian *Brawler *Cavalier *Fighter *Gunslinger *Investigator *Monk *Ninja *Rogue *Samurai *Slayer *Swashbuckler *Vigilante *Armiger *Blacksmith *Commander *Conscript *Scholar *Sentinel *Striker *Technician *Sage Low Casting Classes *Armorist *Bloodrager *Mageknight *Paladin *Antipaladin *Ranger *Troubadour Medium Casting Classes *Bard *Elementalist *Eliciter *Hedgewitch *Hunter *Inquisitor *Magus *Prodigy *Shifter *Skald *Summoner *Symbiat *Warpriest High Casting Classes *Arcanist *Cleric *Druid *Fey Adept *Incanter *Oracle *Shaman *Sorcerer *Soul Weaver *Thaumaturge *Witch *Wizard Character Gear and Wealth Characters will not have any items or currency brought with them aside from clothing, unless specified by a class feature (E.g. A Wizard's arcane bond). Weapons, Armor, Wondrous Items, Tools and Consumables will be acquired from the Snake Eyes Society and may be found in the battlefield or looted from other participants or NPCs. For the inaugural battle royal, item lots will be offered to the participants before they take to the battlefield. For more information, see the Arcana section of the Snake Island Battle Royale page. Additionally, they will be allowed to bring one piece of mundane adventuring gear priced at 100 gold or less. These provisions are all they will enter the island with except the outfit they're wearing, so participants should think carefully about things they normally take for granted, such as having tools, a bedroll, waterskin or backpack. Traits Traits will be used but heavily simplified. Players may take up to two traits and may not take the same trait twice. When taking a trait, players should name it on their character sheet, giving a backstory reason for having the bonus. The following traits will be available for players: * +2 Hit Points * +1 Trait bonus to Fortitude Saves * +1 Trait bonus to Reflex Saves * +1 Trait bonus to Will Saves * +2 Trait bonus to Initiative * +2 Trait bonus to concentration checks when casting * +1 Trait bonus on attacks of opportunity * +1 Trait bonus to any skill and that skill is always a class skill for you (Players may take this trait twice, but must apply it to different skills) * Gain proficiency with one Simple or Martial weapon (Players may take this trait twice, but must apply it to different weapons) * Gain proficiency with Light Shields Languages The languages that player characters may choose from are described on the Languages page, and will serve primarily as a means of communicating with different Ersatz Tribes on the island, although there may be esoteric writings to be found on the island or within the library of the Snake Eye Sanctum. Character Sheets Players should make an account at https://www.myth-weavers.com and host their character sheets there to make it easier for me to have access to everyone's character information at all times. If a player has an animal companion, eidolon, minion or summoned creature they expect to see combat, they should make a seperate sheet for them as well. Each character sheet should include a physical description blurb that I can use to describe your character to anyone who sees them. Share these sheets with me through the site's share function (Username NecroMage) and enable me to edit the sheet when you do so.